Jaile Anakiltz
Jaile Anakiltz is a Robotics hobbiest and Lightsaber Duelest who is currently missing and presumed dead. Eary Life Jaile was born on Coruscant, and lived a normal life until his early tweens when his entire family was murdered. The Jedi were framed for this terrible action and Jaile swore that he would see them pay. Jaile immediately took the tutoring of Darth Krantz, he advanced in the Sith order until his mid teens, when he was brought to the light side of the Force by Jedi Master Lyke Batin, who was able to show him substantual proof that the Jedi had nothing to do with his families demise, and that in fact that the one responsible for the attrocity was his Sith Master, Darth Krantz. Teens During his teen years Jaile focused his skills on developing his lightsaber technique. Jaile focused on Ataru, he practiced constantly and made an asymptotic approach to mastership of the form. Jaile spent most of his time sparring other Jedi, in order to practice for the inevitable duel against his old Sith Master. After a time Jaile rose to the rank of Jedi Master. Shortly following his assention in the order, Jaile met two people who would have considerable effect on his future life. Raven Alora and Master Clibos. Soon after meeting Clibos Jaile became heavily engaged in a combat life.He took part in the battle of Anobis and several of the battles of Coruscant, he even went as far as to found the Grand Jedi Army(GJA), a military organization which took part in a few battles under his leadership. He resinged from his post in the GJA due to peer-pressure from other Jedi, who did not feel that such an aggressive stance was appropriate. It was soon after his resignation from the GJA that he once again confronted Darth Krantz, they fought several duels which resulted in no serious injury or consenquence. The first battle to have any serious consequences occured on the roof of the Jedi Council chambers, in this battle Jaile was overpowered and taken captive. He was then rescued by several of his friends, including Raven Allora, Master Clibos, and Dak, the only "trouble" that came out of this was a complete clone of Jaile, Tycho Anakiltz. Shortly after this Jaile made another notable friend, Selah Alora who became his second apprentice. Following this Jaile had a time of relative peace in which, apart from the odd battle here and there and dueling Feral Ragnos's bodyguard, he had no trouble. This time was short lived however as soon his old master returned to trouble him, however when their feud turned to also endanger Selah, Jaile unleashed his anger and removed the threat that Krantz provided... permanently. Later Selah was knighted and Jaile left contact with most of his friends to pursue his robotics studies. Disappearance After he had finished his extensive robotics studies Jaile returned to normal life, staying mostly on Felucia. His time spent in study seems to have cooled his previously raging temper, and has had a mostly peaceful stay on Felucia.... Jaile has not been seen or heard of in quite some time, and there is a sizeable chance that he was eaten byone of those big space wormy things that almost ate Harrision Ford , alternatly he may have merely failed epicly at life and decided to stay at home and never ever ever, leave his house again... at this stage we recomend that any crazy fangirls do not get their hopes set too high. Rumored Reappearance It is rumored that a much older man fitting the genral discription of Jaile Anakiltz has been seen in various out-of-the-way places around the galaxy, could it be possible that he might be returning to the civilized parts of the galaxy? Only time will tell. Former Titles Jaile has held a surprisingly high amount of titles over the course of his life, these include Jedi Master, Sith Lord, and Grey Jedi Master. Category:Characters